


Stuck

by NicNack4U



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Cats, Circus, Complete, Completed Fanfic, Cute, Future Fic, Gen, I got inspired by it to write this, IDEK if the story title makes sense or not, Inspired by a prompt, Manhattan, Meet-Cute, Mention of Anne Wheeler/Phillip Carlyle, Post-Canon, Post-Movie, Prompt Fic, Shout out to whoever owns this prompt, Street Magicians, Street Performers, ringmaster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Future Fic, Post-Movie.Prompt: His family ran a respected travelling circus. She was a street card magician that conned people for money. They join forces, but for the reason you least expect.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Greatest Showman or this prompt. I'm just a fan writing fanfic.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Thank you, ladies and gents, for coming to see our show tonight! Have a good night and come back soon! New acts every night!" Zander Carlyle, the young teenage son of Phillip and Anne Carlyle, bid farewell and goodnight to the circus' audience for the night.

 

And as he turned to go back inside the tent, he did a double take when he saw a street performer chasing after a tuxedo cat.

 

"No! Come on, Sapphire!" The girl called after her cat. But the cat only ran away from her faster after hearing her voice. 

 

The street performer sighed exasperatedly and crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

Zander chuckled to himself and walked over to the girl and her furry friend. 

"Hello, Miss. I couldn't help but notice that you're having trouble with your cat."

 

The girl sighed again, smiling this time. "Yes, she's quite the handful sometimes." 

 

Zander laughed. "Well, if you don't mind, I can help you with her."

 

The Bohemian girl nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I'd like that. I appreciate the offer."

 

Zander shrugged. "Sure, no problem. I'm Zander Carlyle, by the way."

 

She giggled. "Yes, I know who you are. My name is Meadow."

 

They were both so preoccupied with talking to each other that they didn't even notice Meadow's cat had run off.

 

After a few minutes of talking to each other, Zander and Meadow finally noticed Meadow's cat was missing.

 

"Oh, no!" Meadow panicked. "Sapphire! Where did she go?!"

 

"Hey," Zander said in what he hoped was a soothing and friendly tone. "Don't worry, I'll help you find her." 

 

"Thank you," she smiled in gratitude and sighed. "Well, c'mon then. Let's go find that sneaky cat of mine."

 

They searched and searched everywhere for Sapphire, but they couldn't find her.

 

But, just as they were about to give up, they heard a cat meowing.

 

They followed the sound and it lead them to Sapphire hiding between two garbage cans. 

 

She was shivering and looked frightened. 

 

"Aww," Meadow cooed at her cat and picked her up. "You had me worried, you scared me! Please don't do that again."

 

She turned back to Zander and smiled. "Thank you so much for helping me find her, Zander."

 

He grinned at the street performer and her cat. "You're welcome."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
